Fellglow Keep
Description is ruined fort located east-northeast of Whiterun. Led by Orthorn, mages that left The College of Winterhold fled to this location to practice forbidden experiments. Urag gro-Shub sends the Dragonborn here in search of three books to help him or her research the strange orb found at Saarthal. The mages keep Vampire test subjects caged in the halls below, using them to perform cruel surgical experiments, as well as using them as the targets for practicing Destruction spells. The vampires can be freed, but if Orhtorn was released, he attempts to kill them immediately upon sight. Searching for the books, the Dragonborn discovers that the other mages turned on Orthorn, caging him. If the player frees him, he fights alongside him or her as a Companion. He uses the spells Firebolt, Conjure Familiar, and Conjure Flame Atronach. He reveals that a mage known simply as The Caller imprisoned him after stealing the books. 'Fellglow Keep Dungeons' The main door to Fellglow Keep is locked and requires a key when first discovered. In a ruined tower there are stairs leading down to the door into the dungeon. 'Fellglow Keep Ritual Chamber' This is the final room in which the stolen books needed for the quest Hitting the Books, are found. These objects are guarded by the leader of the Fellglow Mages named The Caller. With a high enough Speech skill you can convince her to let go of the books and so avoid a fight. If you decide to kill her you can loot her key which will open a treasury room filled with various Alchemy Ingredients, potions, and a chest with precious random loot. This treasury room cannot be opened without the key, and pickpocketing it off The Caller isn't possible. It is wise to attempt and persuade The Caller to let you have the books if you are playing as a stealth character, so you can kill her without resistance. At higher levels she will summon a Storm Atronach even if she is apparently killed in one hit. Notable Items *Many various ingredients *A slew of Petty Soul Gems. *Random enchanted Mage's Robes. *1 Stone of Barenziah, in the keep itself, in the room with the Anvil, Arcane Enchanter, Alchemy Lab and a Workbench. When entered, go straight up the stairs and its the first door on the right. *3 Quicksilver Ingots, in the same room. *A Hypothetical Treachery - Destruction (Skyrim) skillbook, on a table in between the circle of shelves, just before you reach the library. *The Doors of Oblivion - Conjuration (Skyrim) skillbook, just after you reach Fellglow Keep from the dungeons. *Fellglow Keep Key is in a mages equipment that is asleep in a bed Quests *Hitting the Books *Misc: Treasure Hunter's Note *No Stone Unturned (Skyrim) Enemies *Conjurers *Ice Mages *Fire Mages *Mages *Novice Necromancers Notes Fellglow Keep can be especially challenging if you are/becoming a vampire because almost every single mage inside the keep uses fire magic and this is one of the weaknesses to the vampire (The higher stage vampire you are, the harder it becomes to sustain your health.). Therefore, you are going to take a lot of damage, and make the quest Hitting The Books given by Urag gro-Shub even harder than if you're not. Assassins can obviously engage in subterfuge with the final boss to get in a fatal backstab or put an arrow through the back to save time, but participating in the easy boss fight as intended can yield a couple of alchemical ingredients. In one room in Fellglow Keep there are three cages with vampires in them and switches on the wall to open the cages. Opening the cages will release the vampires, who will run into the next room, kill the mages there, and leave, without harming you. The map may not mark Fellglow Keep as cleared until completing both quests. (Most likely the player hasn't randomly encountered the dead treasure hunter yet. Without the note, the item it sends you after won't spawn in a chest) Bugs *There are hostile mobs that will sometimes interact through an impassable pile of rubble. This will sometimes cause your companion to chase after them by running into the rubble till they glitch through, and become stuck in the other zone which is only enterable/exitable through a loading screen door. A way of getting your companion back is to toggle no-colide (type "tcl" in console) fly through the rubble to your companion, and to have them manually walk through the rubble again by selecting the "I need you to do something" chat option. *Do '''NOT '''try to snipe the figures on the surface from the roof of the tower high against the cliff. Unless you stand literally on top of the battlements, most of your arrows will simply bounce off an invisible wall and end up behind you, and if you move far enough forward onto the battlements to overcome this fault, the people below will easily be able to see you. The clipping paths for the model of the tower have been set extremely carelessly and render sniping, as it is usually understood, an exercise in futility. *There is a bug that, when you clear out Fellglow Keep before you accept the related quest (Hitting the Books) you'll be stuck on the loading screen. (PS3,Xbox360) *It seems that the above mentioned bug exists on the PC as well except that it manifests as a CTD when trying to enter the keep. (PC) *There seems to be an issue with Dead Thralls being lost when you enter the ritual chamber, it is advised that you kill your thrall before entering and reanimate them when you come back out. Do NOT re-enter the chamber after reanimating (PS3 confirmed). Appearances The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ---- Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Quest Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations